gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Lavender Quartz (Pearl)
Lavender Quartz is the fusion of Pearl and Ice, created by GemCrust. Appearance Lavender Quartz has magnolia skin and cotton candy hair. Lavender Quartz has four lavender eyes all which having pupils. Like Ice, Lavender Quartz has a round face yet slender like Pearl's. Lavender Quartz also sports Pearl's pointed nose yet upturned like Ice's. Lavender Quartz has only two arms. Her gemstones are embedded in her forehead and sternum. Pre-regeneration (Debut) Lavender Quartz has a V-shaped chest opening with a periwinkle outline. She sports a pink body suit that stops at her knees and is tied by a lavender sash-like belt. Lavender Quartz has lavender boots similar to the style of Opal's. Her hair is tied back into a spiraled bun. Post-regeneration (Previous) Lavender Quartz now has pixie cut hair styled like Pearl's yet upturned like Ice's. She wears a wisteria top with a pale fuchsia undershirt and a sash. Her lavender top is styled into a triangle. She has pale white pants tinted with a pink, mauve cuff like boots with white stars on them. Current regeneration Lavender Quartz's new outfit is a navy blue tank top that is pink on the bottom. She also now wears a lavender version of Pearl's jacket which has shoulder puffs. She wears pink and navy blue leggings that cover her feet, with cyan tips. Personality GemCrust describes her as very snooty and stuck up;http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155602293547/ she isn't a very "collaborative" fusion because of Pearl being salty and a "know-it-all".http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156682908657/ Lavender Quartz also has a tendency to be a tad negative in her attitude, coupled with her easily irritated demeanor.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158483498302/ Abilities Lavender Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Sapphire, they form Scorzalite. * When fused with Ruby, they form Sarkinite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Tanzan Quartz. * When fused with Peridot, they form Bowenite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Jeremejevite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Ferrierite. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Celestine. * When fused with Nephrite, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Scheelite. * When fused with Amethyst and Rose Quartz, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Amethyst and Steven Universe, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Rose Quartz, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst, they form Blue Abalone. * When fused with Sapphire and Rose Quartz, they form Blue Lace Agate. * When fused with Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli, they form Pacific Opal. * When fused with Sapphire and Padparadscha Sapphire, they form Scorzalite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst, they form Rainbow Fluorite (previously Parisite). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, Sapphire, Ruby, Jasper, Peridot, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, Sapphire, Ruby, Jasper, Peridot, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, Sapphire, Ruby, Jasper, Peridot, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Amalgam Physiology: Lavender Quartz is able to summon all the weapons and control the powers of all their components and the fusions within them. Relationships Steven Lavender Quartz, like both of her components, loves and protects Steven. Garnet She respects Garnet like Pearl and Ice do. Amethyst Since Pearl on a deeper level cares a lot about Amethyst as part of her family and Ice loves Amethyst as a friend, Lavender Quartz gets along with Amethyst despite her predisposition.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158483314637/ Trivia * She was originally going to be named Poudretteite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/125724733607/ * Were they ever in a fight, Lavender Quartz would lose to both Opalhttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156382745497/ or Garnet.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149333710317/ Gemology Gemstone Information * The 'Stone of Spiritual Support’, helps the being to get through difficult and challenging stages in life, as well as helping to heal emotional, mental and spiritual upset. * Lavender Quartz is a very beneficial stone to keep close by in times of turmoil, stress, upset, anxiety and worry. It helps to ease away the effects that come with such happenings and feelings, as well as bringing an air of peace and stability. * This stone encourages the being to become more balanced in all areas of life. It is a stone that instills inner strength and feelings of hope when they are most needed. * Lavender Quartz envelopes the mind, body, and spirit with protection and tranquillity. This is a stone that encourages the being to listen to the inner voice, as well as to open and allow communication from spirit guides and angelic beings. * Where there are uprooting and change, Lavender Quartz can be of support by bringing feelings of stability, security, calm and inner strength. This is also a stone that can be placed in areas that need to feel more comfortable, homely and welcoming, to bring an air of peace and tranquillity. * Lavender Quartz overall makes a very good stone for those who are noticeably spiritually aware, and to those who are beginners in working and living with the spiritual world. Gemstones Gallery Lavender Dance.png|Lavender Quartz's fusion dance. Lavender Quartz 1.png|Lavender Quartz's original design. Lavender New Variant.png|Designs side by side. Lavy.png|A concept design. Lavender Quartz_Drawing.png|Sketches of an old concept GemCrust had for her design. Lavender Height.png|Lavender Quartz's comparison to her component Gems. Lav height.PNG|A size comparison in her old form. Lavender Quartz new regen size comparison.png|Lavender Quartz's size compared to her component Gems'. tumblr_inline_o7uyqga2bA1rqyg20_400.png|Tweaked color palette. References Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Characters Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Lavender Quartzes Category:Original Characters